


Mans got no eyes?? How’s he gon get a kiss kiss???

by MonkyLoopin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Funny thing this is more the reader "crushing" rather than an actual relationship, Implied Lupin!!!! Or something!!, It’s really just a joke fic, Literally only rated teen & up for the cursing, Lupin is a monky, Other, That SUCKS!!!, i guess, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkyLoopin/pseuds/MonkyLoopin
Summary: You stare into his eyes, those beau... wait where are they. Mans got no eyes??
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Mans got no eyes?? How’s he gon get a kiss kiss???

You stared off into the dark void of your mind, why are you doing this? You’re driving? Oh. Right. You spent all night up doing overdue work, you gotta get that stuff done, man.  
Your mind wanders as you’re driving, the sun isn’t burning, the grass is nice, you see many flowers and their beautiful colors as you drive past, it’s.. nice.  
  
Suddenly you hear a couple gunshots, sirens, and a thunk as something lands on the roof of your car. Man, can you ever catch a break? You keep driving, in fear of what’s happening and not wanting anything to do with it, unfortunately you hear a crash and a faint voice yelling, why does it sound like a monkey??  
You look in the rearview mirror, apparently a man sat himself down on the backseat and is bleeding the FUCK out, what do you do?? You pull over, slam the breaks in hope that the man hit his head or something. How smart...  
  
The man has a hat covering most of his eyes, why the shit is he in your car anyways? Where did the police sirens go? You swore that you heard them a while ago...  
Turns out the man _IS_ unconscious and bleeding, you carefully stare and smack his hat off. Definitely unconscious.. if... Having no eyes.. is a sign of unconsciousness.. wait. DAMN you should've taken that medical class. Ugh anyways whoop you got a rat looking man in your car, what was his name? You swore you've seen him on tv somewhere.. Daisuke Jigen?? You glare of the no eyed man, Yep. it's the rat alright! And he's bleeding.   
  
Speaking of Jigen damn he looks kinda fuckin hot. In a. In a rat way of course. That must mean the monkey scream was that Lupin guy.. no wonder..  
You take a moment to stare at him, of course because your dumbass didn't take medical and okay let's.. Watch the hot dude sleep.. Ew what the fuck is wrong with you. 

He jolts awake once you squeeze his face just because might as well!! He grabs his magnum and shoots you in the side, sending you back to knock your head on the steering wheel. "Oh. Fuck okay." He has eyes now apparently, he stares at you bleeding out, grabs whatever he has, slaps it on your side to stop the bleeding- barely. And broke your other car window to run away. 

Your vision goes dark, shit this might be the end, you watch as a blurred man runs away into the distance only to jump in a car, faint yelling fills your head, you swore you saw a monkey driving a truck.

You look to your side, where Jigen slapped something on,

He.. He slapped a period pad on your side to minimize bleeding.

And you didn't get to finish all that overdue work 

MotherFU

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m sorry


End file.
